1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to detachable biosignal complex sensors and methods of detecting biosignal information using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advances in medicine and increased lifespan of people, interest in health care has increased. Accordingly, interest in medical appliances has also increased. Examples of such medical appliances include various medical appliances used in hospitals or clinics, small- and medium-sized medical appliances installed in public institutions or the like, and small-sized medical appliances and health care devices that may be individually owned or used.
Regarding medical appliances or medial examinations, an invasive measurement method has been widely used. For example, when an invasive measurement method is used, a blood sample is collected from a subject and blood analysis is performed on the collected blood sample. However, such an invasive measurement method may be painful and inconvenient to use due to the need to employ a reagent that reacts with a specific substance in blood and a colorimetric assay and optical device.